Bonnie (story arc)
The Bonnie Arc is the third major story arc of Madhouse and covers Lily's desire for (and inability to get) a baby of her own. Story While taking care of Cala, Lily has become attached to her and unwilling to give her up. It's revealed that Lily has wanted a baby for quite some time, but has been unsuccessful. Having G around has stopped her from adopting abandoned Ralts, while G's conduct during her time as a League Enforcer has rendered her unsuitable for adopting a human child. While a sperm donor is an option, Lily has so far refrained as she believes it to not be right for her, claiming that if she was going to have a donor it should be someone she trusts. Eventually, G suggests that she leave so that Lily can get approved for adoption and/or keep Cala, but Lily becomes extremely distraught at the idea and claims that she doesn't want to have a baby if she can't also have G. Lily reveals her intention to make G godmother if she ever does get a baby of her own. After finally giving Cala up to a young girl, Lily falls into a deep depression and hides in her room for most of the day, refusing to talk to anyone except G. G becomes increasingly concerned and tries to investigate Lily's inability to adopt, but is met with failure. It eventually gets to the point where Lily barely eats and has to go back into therapy. G then remarks to Butterfree and Mismagius that this can't go on, and that something has to be done. Lily is later contacted by Silph Co and asked to go to Saffron with G to aid in a cloning project that could save the Ralts line from extinction. Before taking G's blood, G asks them to test the compiler with Lily's blood so that they can see how it works. Lily then hands her the vial to hold at her request. While they are fitting G's blood vials into the machine, G looks down at the vial in her hand and thinks about what she just saw, then looks up at Lily, who is focused elsewhere. G then glares at the machine and causes a distraction to cover her while she throws Lily's blood into the machine and removes one of her own. The machine is started, and everyone realizes that something is wrong just as the compiler finishes it's calculations and it's too late to shut it down. Then a hybrid emerges from the gestation chamber, much to the surprise and disgust of the research crew, the anxiety of G, and the delight of Lily who immediately scoops the small child up and starts doting on her. The scientists want to dispose of the hybrid, but Lily objects emphatically, insisting on taking her home before hesitating and turning to G and asking if it's okay. Trying to hide her involvement, G pretends to think about it and agrees. Lily starts to cry as the scientists agree to let her take the child home in exchange for several vials of G's blood to continue their research. Lily names her Bonnie and hugs her as Bonnie giggles and nuzzles into her neck. Trivia * G is shown to have an intense amount of guilt for being the sole reason Lily can't have her own child, which is a first for the character as she had been previously shown to be more concerned with what makes herself happy.